102615-Psychos in the End of the World
angryGardener AG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 00:45 -- AG: Hey, Nyarla CC: Hey, Mike CC: Good timing AG: What do you mean? CC: Well, the game is going to start soon AG: Really, wow AG: Good luck, I guess AG: Oh, and what'dya think of Star Wars? CC: Fucking great CC: But yeah, important things CC: Well, more important CC: Anyway CC: Be ready for the game AG: I don't know if I am CC: Once the discs reach you, I think you'll be on a time crunch CC: I've been told you have to stablish some kind of connection with another player CC: One of the disks will be called Server CC: you install that CC: And they install it's counterpart AG: Okay CC: You'll be able to see into their hive some fucking how CC: house* CC: And from there you hvae to guide them to entering the game CC: Not ure what that means CC: And my source of info on this want to sleep AG: Can you actually DIE in this game? AG: Is there a life system? CC: I'm gonna say yes CC: To the dying part CC: Also, take this AG: Hm? -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file ScarletBlock.exe -- CC: Install that CC: I'm not sure if she's after you -- angryGardener AG receiving file ScarletBlock.exe -- AG: Who's "she"? CC: Scarlet CC: She's a manipulator AG: And who's Scarlet? CC: She's currently mind controlling a friend of mine CC: And wants the rest of the males too CC: For nefarious deeds CC: Wants us dead CC: the trolls, at least CC: I don't know if she's after humans too CC: But I heard about a humans running into another of her kind CC: So better safe than sorry AG: Yeah CC: She'll have pink text CC: always add hearts CC: And persisitently ask for your bulge AG: She sounds CC: Like a scamdrone AG: Uh AG: I don't know how I feel about this AG: Anyone else I should look out for? CC: The other players CC: Well, no CC: Uhh CC: I'm not even sure CC: Just strange people in general AG: Specific people CC: As far as I know so far CC: Jack AG: Like, trolls AG: That are TROLLS CC: I don't know if one of us is really the enemy CC: I've known most of them for a good time CC: So I doubt it's them AG: Any assholes on your team? CC: there's anothe rlike Scarlet though CC: Named Vigil CC: Big brute CC: If you wake up on a yelloe or purple place with a weird white skinned hairless creature with blue eyes CC: Be afraid AG: Why? CC: He's a big brute CC: Dangerous and deadly CC: And sending people after Scarlet CC: And ate a guy's arm AG: I don't like this CC: And eats other people too AG: WHAT THE FUCK DID I GET MYSELF INTO? AG: Am I safe? AG: Anywhere CC: I doubt it AG: Not even my planet? CC: Planet may be gone tomorrow CC: Mine will AG: No like, MY planet CC: I'd suggest you get your team organized CC: I mean your planet too AG: Not Earth CC: IF we'll be ther together, I would think they die simultaneously CC: Oh ooooh CC: No CC: I think that ought to be safe CC: I would hope CC: I mean, that's inside the gaem CC: So actually, maybe not AG: Any cool things I can do? CC: Especially not with Vigil prowling around CC: Nothing I know of CC: Except some kind of power set that'll show up for some of us CC: Like some kindof psionics I guess AG: What the fuck is that? CC: Psionics? AG: Yeah CC: Don't you hvae them? AG: No CC: Psychic powers CC: They're a mutation CC: Warmbloods in my species pop up with them somewhat often CC: Colder bloods like me rarely get them CC: Kinda funny since I think mine are particularly potent AG: Yeah, well humans can fly AG: Can you fly? AG: I don't think so CC: Not me in particular CC: I've heard of some trolls who can AG: We also have laser vision AG: Do you have laser vision? CC: Huh? that's cool CC: No CC: I can infiltrate the minds around me and pilot their bodies CC: Can you? CC: I mean, I don't like to do it CC: PRetty invasive AG: No, but we have Luke Skywalker CC: ... AG: beat that bitch CC: I literally just aw that CC: I understand what a movie is AG: On our planet we always base movies off of actual historic events AG: We somtimes even film them while they're actually happening AG: Does your planet do that? AG: Do trolls have the guts to fly around in a TIE fighter with Darth Vader? CC: Yeah CC: Doesn't seem all that threatining AG: Really? CC: I mean, yeah, he's pretty dangerous CC: I guess CC: We're a violant species, remember? AG: Oh, right CC: We fight a lot CC: And I've seen those force powers in a number o fpsionics AG: Well, what about filming snuff? CC: We have that AG: Like, open to the public? AG: That's fucked up AG: But we do it too CC: I mean, trolls die all the time CC: It's more fucked up for you CC: Being a peacful species CC: You monster CC: hehe AG: Yeah, well we have North Korea AG: Which is basically a jail for people who haven't done shit CC: Wow AG: Oh and we also have the ultimate torture CC: Do you hvae an empress with no fashion sense? CC: Who kills people who wear things she thinks looks bad -- angryGardener AG sending file shittylemonfanfic.doc -- CC: I could be culled, I'm so well dressed -- cascadingCourtier CC recieving file shittylemonfanfic.doc -- AG: Read it AG: It will make you its bitch CC: Okay, wow CC: That is vulgar AG: Yes, read it CC: No thanks, bro CC: They make your anatomy sound kinda gross AG: Yeah AG: I know AG: We put hot dogs in donuts and out comes a baby AG: How does your stuff go down AG: Weird sloppy tentacles? AG: Actually AG: I don't want to know CC: How do you make a baby using food? CC: Actually, I don;t wanna know either AG: We actually don't use food AG: We use our, uh AG: you know AG: "stuff" CC: Oh CC: It's edible? CC: What the hell? AG: No CC: That's unsanitary AG: It's not edible AG: Well, it is CC: Your restaurants must be a uge health hazard CC: So you do serve them as food? AG: No CC: How are you supposed to make the grub? AG: If you eat another human being, you go to jail AG: It comes out of the mom CC: Yeah, I try to avoid cannibal trolls AG: Why the hell are we even talking about this? AG: WAIT, SHIT AG: How long until the end of the world? CC: For me, tomorrow evening AG: How long until Earth gets destroyed? CC: I imagine they'd be simultaneous CC: But I don't actually know AG: Oh shit AG: I'm not going to be able celebrate Halloween CC: Halloween? AG: It's a holiday AG: where you dress up AG: and go around asking people for candy CC: Yeah, trolls don't often ask for candy CC: We buy it like reputable citizens AG: You guys just take it AG: right? CC: Some do CC: We're not all barabric AG: I know AG: Like you AG: You're pretty chill AG: Also, who the fuck is Aaisha? CC: My matesprite AG: Matesprite? CC: Yeah AG: As in girlfriend? CC: Flush AG: That's a weird way to put it CC: Is that like, your romantic partner? AG: Yeah CC: If so, then yes CC: In the red quadrant AG: Above girlfriend is wife AG: Or for females, above boyfriend is husband CC: Like a matesprite for life? AG: Kinda AG: Unless you get a divorce AG: or your partner dies CC: I guess a divorce is a break up CC: And yeah, death happens AG: Death sucks CC: Indeed CC: Let's hope we can avoid it in game AG: yeah AG: If I die, I just hope you're not the one killing me CC: Yeah, I'm trying to call people off as far as battles to the death go CC: Oh, and you asked if any of the trolls were assholes CC: Yes CC: We've got one named Ramira CC: Likely to kill you all CC: And all of us too CC: Not "likely" CC: But she'll definitely say so AG: Should I kill her? CC: No CC: I mean AG: What if she tries to kill me? CC: Defend yourself how you see fit CC: Yes, if necessary AG: I feel really unsafe CC: We're trying to pacify her CC: Take no chances though CC: Simply avoid her if possible AG: What does she look like? AG: Could you send me a picture? CC: Yeah, I don't think I ahve one of her CC: We're not in contact too often AG: Describe her to me CC: She kinda wants to kill me, hehe CC: Long ish hair CC: Normally in a leather jacket and avicious grin CC: Carries a halberd AG: Okay CC: Has four horns AG: I'll look out for her CC: They comb out of her forehead CC: Kinda like spikes CC: Two decant sized ones CC: And two smaller ones below them AG: Okay AG: Anyone else? CC: Liable to take the offensive and try to kill you? CC: Could be any one of them, honestly CC: But I think she's the only one who couldn't be reasoned with AG: So, in general, be careful around all of you guys? CC: Yeah CC: Basically CC: Warrior race over here CC: But most of the players are pretty sensible as far as I know AG: Okay, I'm still pretty scared CC: Relax AG: Okay CC: Tell you what, feel free to find me in the game AG: Okay AG: That kinda calms me down CC: I'll be the one with the huge fucking horns CC: If you're not sure CC: It's not me CC: You'll know when you see them AG: Okay AG: Well, I need to go and think about this AG: Later bro -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 02:14 -- Category:Mike Category:Nyarla